nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Rinha Yoadai
'Character First Name:' Yoadai 'Character Last Name:' Rinha 'IMVU Username:' Yoadai 'Nickname: (optional)' Yoda 'Age:' 13 'Date of Birth:' 1/14/187 AN 'Gender:' Male 'Ethnicity:' Amegakurian 'Height:' 5' 8" 'Weight:' 115lbs 'Blood Type:' A 'Occupation:' Ninja 'Scars/Tattoos:' His face has scars across both eyes due to a cat that he rescued scratching him over and over repeatedly. He has a long scar that goes the entire length of his scalp that he had gotten from a spar with Mirokyu Hyuga. 'Affiliation:' Amegakure 'Relationship Status:' Single 'Personality:' Yoadai is extremely quiet, he carries himself with manners and good behavior. Always showing respect towards other whether they be his age or older. He barely speaks but instead immerses himself in his training and studies. Often he can be found helping other in the village his aspiration high and his goals seemingly always set to do his best. Yoadai is a very well rounded ninja and most likely will become great one day.He strives to always be the best at everything he does and encourages others around him to do the same, some say he has the makings of a great teacher others say he has the actions of a legendary Shinobi Yoadai just wants to be him nothing more nothing less. 'Behaviour:' Sharp minded, Serious,Queit Natured 'Nindo: (optional)' Limits Are For The Feeble Minded.. 'Summoning:' ((No Academy Student will have a summon, and it is likely you will not get one if at all until Chuunin or later life, this field is reserved for later editting in your profile.)) 'Bloodline/Clan:' Rinha A clan of Medical Specialists Descendant Of: ' 'Ninja Class: ' ''Genin '''Element One: 'Element Two:' None 'Weapon of choice:' Senbon 'Strengths' ◾Exceptional Chakra Manipulatiom ◾Exceptional Stamina 'Weaknesses:' ◾Below Average Strength ◾Below Average Speed 'Chakra color:' Red 'Weapon Inventory:' (You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): 3 Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): 6 Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): ' '''Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ''' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): 10 Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: Rebreather 'Total: 47 '''Jutsu List: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank Kinjutsu: Eight Gates #The Gate of Opening (開門, Kaimon), located in the brain, removes the restraints of the brain on the muscles so 100% of the user's strength can be used whereas normally, a person can only use 20% of their muscles' strength to keep them from disintegrating. Unlocking this gate allows the user to use the Front Lotus. Taijutsu: *Tier I - Allows use of D rank 'Enemies:' Omoidegakure Rival:Mirokyu Hyuga ' 'Background Information: ((Your background information)) Yoadai was born to Shizen Rinha and Namine Rinha he was always a small child he parents raised him to never give up on his dreams and to never look back as he traveled forwards in life. By the time he reached academy age Yoadai was becoming quite the skilled ninja. He was very proficient in all he did and graduted the academy at age twelve with no problems he spent the last three years as a genin practicing and honing his skills. He yearned to have a sensei and a team of his own to belong to most of his time is being spent with his cousin Junko. The two of them were rather good friends they trained together quite often as they grew up and now came the time for them to really prove their worth to the village. Yoadai has recently spent his time training at the falls the place seemed very peaceful to him the loud roar of the large Falls called to him he wondered if he indeed had the affinity to control water like most born to Amegakure. Yoadai fell in love with water as a child he had always felt the warmth of the Kage's chakra pulsing through each and every individual drop of rain.Yoadai has recently just acquired and Kitten named Seiryu who follows him about the village whenever Yoadai is home the cats can usually be seen riding along on Yoadai's shoulders. Yoadai has also recently starting training to be a medical ninja and he has also taken to wearing arm and leg weights while he trains in order to increase his speed and strength. Since doning the Leg and arm weights Yoadai has begun his training with the Eight Inner Gates. He currently has unlocked the First Gate Gate of Opening he discovered that the receptor to this gate was located in his brain and through long rigurous training and meditation Yoadai was finally able to unlock the gate. He used it a few times since and had to be healed due to damage caused by the gate usage. Yoadai plans to learn the first three gates and stop for fear that they will permanatly injure him some how. For now he has decided to take a break from training on them however and focus on his chakra nature afinity which he discovered was Earth Style. He now plans to learn a few techniques in the Earth nature style, however this will not be his main focus. Yoadai also needs to learn the Puppetry Technique in order to later on use this jutsu to control puppets that he will place memories and abilities in from his enimies that he drains. The draining is a Kekkei Genkai that All Rinha possess Yoadai has recently unlocked this due to serius training and other life events. The Kekkei Genkai is question allows Yoadai to drain memory, ability, and chakra from an opponant, and create a copy of them or use the abilities for themself as the user you can gain a fraction of your targets abilities and use them for a limited time before reverting back to your normal state, to date the only known user of this technique was Malice whom is a missing Nin. Yoadai believes that Malice may have used the clans Self Sealing Technique and hidden herself away. He plans to in the future if the Kage of Amegakure allows go searching for Malice and awaken her from her slumber so that he may learn from her how to be a better member of his clan. 'Roleplaying Library:' Rescue of an Escaped Kitty Chunin vs. Genin The Rivalry Begins: Yoadai and Mirokyu Spar Yoadai trains Eight Inner Gates: The First Gate Gate of Opening Yoadai trains Genjutsu: False Surroundings Technique Yoadai Trains Earth Release: Hiding Like A Mole Technique 'Approved by:' Kagato - 6/19/14